


[video podfic] Journeys by Bus

by ClassicHazel, RhaegalKS



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit hand-holding, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, post-lockdown fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/RhaegalKS
Summary: Lockdown is over, and Crowley needs to get outside...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[video podfic] Journeys by Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journeys by Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982901) by [KittyDorkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDorkling/pseuds/KittyDorkling). 




End file.
